


In the eye of the beholder

by missyoutoosweetcheeks



Series: Tryst : One shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A puppy - Freeform, ANYWAYSSS, Anyways, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Charity Auctions, Cheesy, Cute, Cute Louis, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Harry is a Little Shit, Learning to be a better person, M/M, Meet-Cute, Model Harry, Narcissism, Narcissistic Harry, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, That's it, Top Harry, af, but when are larry not eheh, byebye, charity ball, charity worker louis, harry has a puppy named dusty, he's the catalyst, puppies are always the stars, so very very tame, the star really, this is purely fluff with a smol hint of smut, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoutoosweetcheeks/pseuds/missyoutoosweetcheeks
Summary: It wasn't that Harry prided himself in being able to 'tell' who was 'beautiful' and who wasn't, but in that moment... He just knew.He'd been wrong all along.ORIn which Harry Styles is a narcissistic yet highly revered red-carpet model, and he finally understands what true beauty means when he meets Louis Tomlinson, a sweet charity worker.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tryst : One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	In the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Unrelated to the other works

**_In the eye of the beholder_** _**\- O N E S H O T**_

* * *

_**Visuals** _

_**Harry Styles** _

_**** _

_**Louis Tomlinson** _

_**** _

* * *

**_Work text_ ** **:**

"--See, this is the problem."

Harry scoffed as he threw his legs over the glass coffee table in front of him, his tongue running over his teeth as a hand ruffled through his beautiful and soft curls.

"--You don't ever listen! Just-- _Harry_ take your shoes off the table, please."

Liam, Harry's manager, and quite frankly one of his _many_ friends (but quite possibly the best, and one of the only people who still put up with his shit), let out a frustrated groan, his eyebrows pulled together when what truly bothered him was actually taking place. Right that instant, right before his eyes.

"Please," Harry looked up in mock surprise, "You continue!" He exclaimed as he carelessly let his golden Gucci boots clack to the floor. "Barbara!" He called uncaringly, when all Liam could do was stare at him with disbelief, his jaw loose. "Bring me your best shot of vodka and raspberry chiller, darling." Harry smirked smugly, "And while you're at it, bring it to me in a steel bucket full of ice, yeah? Nice and shiny."

Liam growled at the atrocious behaviour he was witnessing. " _Harry. I'm serious, here._ "

" _Oh,_ " Harry waved, " _Hey, serious!_ I'm Harry and I live in the Valley!"

Liam groaned once again in exasperation, just now noticing Harry's slightly glazed eyes.

"For fuck's sake--" Liam muttered and stood up from his place on the sofa and threw his hands up. "Just-- shut the fuck up and take a nap, mate."

" _Oiiii!_ " Harry drawled, his voice an octave deeper, and Liam rolled his eyes in irritation at how _baked_ the man was.

" _Fucking Zayn_ \-- Barbara cancel that vodka," Liam muttered to a startled Barbara who nodded in reply.

"--Where the hell are you going? I'm too hot to be left alone-- Liam!"

Liam slammed the door on his way out the elaborate penthouse.

* * *

It wasn't that Harry was proud of his smouldering smirk.

But really, he was.

He smirked when one of his extras (he was at a lingerie shoot, so _he's_ the extra, but _details_ ) sent him a rather sultry look, 'adjusting' her garter belt.

Harry snorted softly and leaned back in the sofa he was sat on, legs wide open, and fingers adorned with many rings pulling at his luscious lips.

"Harry--! Harry--"

He blatantly ignored the photographer who was buzzing behind his camera, trying to do something _none_ could ever achieve-- _just make Harry Styles listen, for fuck's sake._

But it wasn't like Harry _had_ a bad side to begin with, so he didn't bother with the lad who pursed his lips together, giving up and going with whatever flow that the model chose.

Anyways.

Harry tilted his head a bit from side to side as he observed himself in the side mirror, tracing his jawline and the pink splash of a hickey on it. It looked _great_ on his skin, _of course_ , but he just wasn't content with who'd given it to him. Some-- some one did.

_Details._

Harry's lips twitched down when a girl splayed herself on his lap, shifting his jacket away from how he'd placed it.

_Tch._

Harry frowned hard and tapped at her shoulder to make her stand. She pouted her lips and turned her head, _which_ \--

_Was she blocking him from the camera?_

"Babe, I suggest you get up," Harry leaned forward with hard-glinting eyes, because _business meant business,_ "And go have a drink. Watch the professionals do their magic as you--," He nodded at the girl who looked at him in shock, "--deal with your thirst, yeah?"

The girl gasped and shot up, cocking her hip, "And _you_ think _you're_ a _professional_ now?"

"Hmm," Harry cocked his head and smirked, glowing under how _aroused_ she looked at the whole prospect. He faintly took note of how the air was tense as onlookers anticipated his reaction, and just-- _wow. Were her eyes that blown out, before?_

_Ha. Of course yes._

"You stressed that sentence a bit too much, babe--" Harry tsked as he leaned back comfortably once again, adjusting his plain black silk jacket so that it showed his swallow tattoos clearly once again-- Oh, _no._ Harry Styles doesn't wear shirts at such shoots. He prefers it raw. _Sensual_.

He was losing patience quickly, too.

"--just like that bearable career you've got on going," He cracked his neck, a sinful smirk still playing on his lips, cameras still flashing-- because _shit_ were they good shots. "So," Harry patted a knee, "Yes. I am. Take my word for it. Now, sit down and act pretty."

The flabbergasted girl blinked, then marched out the room, her manager rushing behind her in panic.

" _Harry._ " Liam growled as he marched into the room the next second, his expensive watch shifting with the way his fist clenched in frustration. "She's going to sue you for harassment! What are you thinking in that bloody brain of yours? Do you not have a filter?"

The fact that Liam said all that, _during a shoot,_ made Harry's ego a bit bruised. But he wasn't going to show that, _no,_ he'd throw it _back._

"First of all," Harry said with narrowed eyes, "Mr. Payne. That was awfully unprofessional of you. Second of all, stop throwing ideas around into the air," Harry murmured in warning as he raked his eyes over the onlookers who avoided his eyes when he did. "And _third,_ I could say the same to _you, mate_."

And although Liam was pissed, he pursed his lips tight and nodded, backing off. " _I apologize, Mr. Styles._ " He sarcastically threw and marched back out, missing the way Harry rolled his eyes, "Why am I still not firing your ass?"

* * *

"--yeah well it's happened before!" Liam pursed his lips and received a bored look in return.

"That was because she was a _drama queen_ who, might I remind you, wanted my attention and couldn't take a hint, or the truth," Harry pointed out, disregarding the flat look he received in return. "Drama queen. _You're_ calling her a drama queen? She accidentally spilled her champagne on your shoe, and you call that 'wanting your attention'?"

"That's what _she_ told _you._ And why not? I looked pretty great that evening. Shame I had to change my shoes."

Liam snorted, "You got another pair of the same shoes, mate."

Harry scoffed, "The one I had been wearing was black! The one I _then_ wore--"

"Yes, Harry, it's all very important. You know what's more important?"

" _What?_ " Harry exasperated, a little peeved that he couldn't tell about the fact that he had to match his black and white floral suit with not a black shoe, mind you, but a _navy blue one. Which--_

"You need to attend a charity ball."

"Wait. What?"

Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Harry sobered up just a tiny bit when Liam looked particularly serious. "I said, you need to attend a charity ball. The paps are going crazy with your attitude-- not to mention someone already leaked the fiasco you created with that model today, and the papers've been runnin' wild, Harry," Liam's accent deepened with how fast he was talking and thank God Harry's known Liam for 7 years now.

"--I mean, YSL is planning on making you it's new face, and this could jeopardise that. They could cancel because they don't want a handful, and that's bad! That can't happen, Harry--"

"I'll go." Harry shrugged, and Liam stopped abruptly, "--What?"

"I said, I'll go. Give me the details, and I'm choosing my date. Not you."

"Oh, thank goodness--"

It's just a charity ball. What could it bring?

* * *

In the end, Harry chose Cara.

"Oh, for goodness sake--" Liam grumbled to himself because, Harry just _loved_ making his job harder than it was. It wasn't like Liam managed just Harry-- he managed a couple others, 6 to be exact, including the star of _Eros_ magazine (a lifestyle magazine that casually included nude models to spice things up. Which, unsurprisingly was now a top competitor for PEI), Zayn Malik-- but it always seemed like he did.

Harry Styles was a pain.

Harry was already speculated to be in a relationship with the very beautiful Cara Delevingne (although it remained a secret that she was lesbian), and him taking her out would only shine light on the two. This would not bode well for Cara's privacy. Harry wouldn't listen, but.

"It's fine," Cara snorted the next day, and Liam raised his brows. "It's time I came out anyways. More fish in the sea."

And so Liam had to double security because _obviously_ this was a big thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And so, here they were, a week later at the annual London charity ball, held to bring in patrons from around the world to help different causes.

Camera flashes blinded his eyes, but Harry looked straight ahead uncaring, his hand loosely locked with Cara's slender ones as they made their way down the red carpet, bodyguards blocking their view on either sides.

"Look, there's Styles!"

"Harry! Here! Here!"

"Harry are you and Cara together?!"

"Harry are you the new face of YSL?!"

"Harry! Is it true that you and Cara are expecting?!"

And as much as Harry wanted to blanch at the last one, he held his poker face and marched ahead with Cara, letting out a breath only after they enter the grand wooden doors that kept the paps outside.

"That..." Cara made a face, making Harry chuckle, "That was intense. I'm guessing you had one of your episodes not long ago?"

Harry shot her a flat look after they posed for a picture before entering the ballroom. "I'm wounded. _Episodes?_ "

Cara snorted, her eyes searching around the expanse of the ballroom, a step ahead of Harry. "Now, now," Harry teased as he watched Cara get herself a drink, her eyes still searching, he's guessing, for an interest. "You're _my date._ Aren't you?"

Cara laughed, making Harry scoff at her, "Sure, just leave then-- hey!"

Harry shook his head when she did exactly just that, sashaying away, throwing a, "You're way better off with a mirror in your hands, Harold!" Over her shoulder.

Harry shrugged.

Just when Harry was about to get himself a glass of red wine, a body bumped into him, making him curse and check whether his Gucci suit was alright. Which.

It was, but--

"Ow!"

"Watch where--"

Harry's voice died in his throat when curious blue eyes that glinted in the light looked up at him, the person on his bum before him.

Harry stared for a few seconds, making the boy (?) on the ground blush a pretty pink, and of course he thought it was _attraction_ , and not _embarrassment._

So Harry set to work.

"Help?"

Harry gave a hand, making sure his smoulder was set on his face, and the boy flushed deeper, shyly accepting his hand, mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, I could tell you to watch where you're going too, mister."

Now, Harry did blanch. _What was that?_

"--But that's alright," The boy-- man-- smiled at him, _and wow. Had his eyes always been this pretty?_

And--

His pupils weren't expanding. Okay, he might just be a little distracted. If Harry could just--

"--apologies. Goodbye!"

"What-- wait a minute--!" Harry stepped front, his eyes glued to the small man's disappearing back-- and his rather _sweet_ derriere, but _details_ \-- until he couldn't anymore, but only see warm hazel eyes.

"--Harry!"

"Zayn?"

The raven-haired lad nodded, a blonde headed girl by his side. "This is Gigi Hadid. Gigi, Harry Styles."

"Oh, I know," Gigi chuckled, "I was there last week. I was supposed to be his replacement, but he walked out making everyone's jaws drop. It was fantastic."

Harry smirked in reply, already liking her. Zayn noticing, rolled his eyes and waved at Harry, "Well, goodbye. I heard the top model of PEI's here today. Go bother him with your 'non-toxic macho-manliness'," Zayn air-quoted, dragging away Gigi who came easily, making Harry snort into his glass of wine.

Until he remembered the small man.

_Dammit._

* * *

"--And I would _also_ like to thank Mr. Cowell for making this possible this year," Harry clapped his hands in boredom, his face a window to his feelings.

" _Harry_ ," Cara hissed, snickering, "Look at bit more charmed, would you?"

"No."

He contradicted his own words when he perked up, his eyes spotting the small-- and rather cute-- man who bumped into him about an hour ago. The blue-eyed boy was stepping onto the stage with a bounce to his steps, a wide grin curling over his thin lips, as he animatedly talked to a, apparently dyed, blonde-haired man who looked as happy as the small one. The smaller one looked better in Harry's eyes, so he kept one on him.

"--And lastly, but not the least--" Harry tried not to roll his eyes at the weak joke that all the pretentious money-makers chuckled at (yeah, well he was too, but atleast he _looked_ it), "I would like to mention two very important names, the ones who won many hearts this year, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan for founding the Deakin Cancer Aid! Truly inspiring; gentlemen-- a word?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to figure out who was who. "Hello, me name's Niall, and it's truly an honour to be here before all of you--"

And Harry zoned out because now, he knew his name was _Louis Tomlinson_ instead of 'small cute man'.

Harry watched mesmerised, at the small soft smile that lit up Louis' whole face, his eyes downcast and shy. He had a sudden urge to just walk up to him and hug him senseless, and he cleared his throat.

Harry was truly out of it, until he found himself finally noticing the tears on Louis' face as he now talked into the podium. Which-- when the bloody hell did _that_ happen?

"--My-- my mother was my inspiration and continues to be. She inspired me to stay strong. Be kind. Be understanding. But when she told me that _I_ was _her_ inspiration, for being strong when she couldn't for me--" Harry's eyebrows furrowed in slight concern, and he frowned deeper when Cara sniffled beside him, "--I knew. I had to be stronger. For her. For her to understand that all she needed to do was be strong for herself, and not me. For her to understand that _I_ understood. And-- and so," Harry let out a breath when Louis laughed softly into the mic as he brushed away his tears, "I started this. With Niall. We've always been there for each other," Louis smiled at Niall, and Harry furrowed when a sinking feeling appeared in his chest, "So-- so that we could help the others. Others who need the assurance that _yes,_ all that they had to do was be strong for themselves. And now, here we are!" Louis threw a hand out, his eyes sparkling, "It's been a beautiful and bitter-sweet success, and I thank all of you for being here today, to support us in what _more than just us_ believe in. Thank you," Louis spoke and stepped back, a winning smile adorning his lips, eyes creasing with how much of it reached them. A roar of applause began, touched hearts trembling for the boy of just 24 years-- he happened to be older than Harry, what the hell-- who stood humble before them, after all that he'd done for many.

Harry blinked. He swallowed. He followed Louis with his eyes resolutely, refusing to spare a glance any other person but just _Louis._

Harry stood up from his table when he couldn't see Louis-- the (cue the inward sigh because he was actually older than Harry) man _was_ small-- and walked to where he saw him last, a frown marring his features, his potential producers left unattended back at the table he'd been at. Ignoring Cara's confused calls, Harry pushed past people who'd stood to give applause or talk to the others now that the welcome speech was over.

Harry turned when a 'Louis!' was sounded to his right, and he frowned when he saw that Louis Tomlinson, infact _was_ there, but he seemed to be-- leaving! He was heading towards the exit with his blonde-haired friend behind him, his hand clutched to his satchel over his shoulder tightly, head ducked down.

"I'm so sorry!" The fluffy-haired man apologised when he bumped into Harry in his rush, and this time, for some reason, Harry shot his limbs out to catch him from falling. "We meet again, just like last time," Harry mumbled, and Louis looked up, "Oh! It's you again! Yeah, we really shouldn't now should we? I'm sorry!" Louis laughed lightly, and wow. _Louis' eyes were beautiful._

"Louis, let's go!"

And then, Louis smiled at Harry one last time-- crinkles by his eyes, and all that-- and left.

What--

* * *

"No, you don't understand, Liam!" Harry lamented a week after the charity ball event, and he still couldn't somehow get a certain Louis Tomlinson out of his mind. "Because _I_ don't understand it myself!"

Liam blinked when Harry threw himself onto his fluffy couch, sighing when his golden retriever (he was kind of still a puppy) bounded into his lap, "Hey buddy," Harry cooed, and Liam wasn't going to lie, Dusty was probably the only one on Harry's good side without having to work. Which. Okay, then.

Harry perked up, "I'm just gonna go see him!"

Dusty barked happily in reply and Liam felt speechless for a second. "Wait, wait, _what?_ " Liam scowled at the gleeful smirk on Harry's face as the curly haired man picked up his iphone to search Louis on Google.

"Tom-lin-son," Harry murmured as he finished typing, and grinned when his official website and _wiki_ page came on. His glee was short-lived when Liam snatched away his phone with a frown. "Hey! Give it back!"

"No... _No._ What-- what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Liam sputtered in confusion, quite horrified that Harry had stalker-instincts.

"I don't know... Probably try to make him my friend?" Harry scowled, quite irritated with the fact that _yes,_ some _random_ man who was older than him by 2 years ( _he looked he was 19!_ ) was haunting his thoughts when he really, _really shouldn't._ Maybe Harry just has a knack for torturing himself until he has appreciated art like he is really supposed to. In this case, _art_ meaning Louis, but-- _what the bloody hell is Harry even talking about?_

"--rry! You can't just waltz up to his place and go, 'Oh! Fancy seeing you here!'"

Harry snorted, "I'm going to the orphanage he helps at. You'd be a happy man about that, wouldn't you?" Harry declared, and marched out of the room before Liam could even comprehend-- wait a minute.

_How did Harry know that Louis helped at an orphanage?_

_Harry Edward Styles!_

* * *

"Dusty, stay in here, alright?" Harry laughed when Dusty barked, licking his face.

"Good boy," Harry scratched behind Dusty's ear and opened his car door to step outside. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Dusty bounded out the open door between Harry's legs and raced into the orphanage, past the drowsy guard and into the children's play area. Harry let out a loud curse and ran behind, waking up the guard who shouted after him to stop. Harry panicked for moment when he heard screams, and ran faster to the side of the building where the children's play area had been set up. He sighed in relief when he saw that the kids were actually happy to see Dusty, the little puppy playfully rolling around under all the affectionate touches from the kids.

And as much as Harry admitted he was an absolute dick, he was not that that much of one to kids. In fact, he had a soft spot them. Because to him, they were beautiful. They never seemed to have a bad side, at any angle.

"Hello!" Harry sat down and chuckled when Dusty bounded back into his lap, the kids crowding around him curiously, marveling over the energetic puppy. They gave him shy smiles and cautiously stayed a step back.

"Hey! Mister! Get back here--!"

Just then, the one Harry came to see, Louis Tomlinson, ran out in a flurry with three others. "What-- What is it?!"

The guard caught up the scene and pointed at Harry, "This-- this man--!"

Louis took in what was before him, his nose scrunched up cutely. "Do I know you?"

"Harry Styles." Someone gasped from the group behind Louis, and Harry peeked his head to look at a girl who blushed under his amused gaze. "Yep, Harry Styles at your service." He shrugged helplessly, glaring and snarling when the guard took a step closer to help (throw) him outside.

"Oi, mate, watch it!"

"Steven," Louis called, and Harry blinked, star-struck, when he smiled warmly, "S'alright. He's a friend."

The guard huffed dubiously and walked off, muttering under his breath.

"I'd say, you're lucky you're famous," Louis said, watching as the kids were taken back inside for their snack break. "Went to get juice, and all hell breaks loose," he snorted, and Harry opened his mouth and closed it. _Uh... What was the plan, again?_

"So..." Louis raised a brow, remembering their encounter back in the charity ball. "What brings you here?"

"I-- Uh. Um."

Was Harry's _very_ intelligent response.

_Oh, right! Charity contribution!_

Harry cleared his throat, huffing when Dusty squirmed in his arms as he got up. Louis giggled (?) lightly, his eyes shining under the late sun. "Can I pet 'im?"

"Sure," Harry blinked once again, when Louis bounded closer, his faint lemon-zest and strawberry scent wafting towards him.

"So?" Louis questioned again, diligently scratching behind Dusty's ear, making Harry snap back to reality. "Oh, yes, um... I'm here to make a donation."

Louis' head snapped up in surprise, eyes positively glittering. "Really?" He breathed, and Harry gulped, nodding. "Follow me!" Louis laughed when Dusty jumped out of Harry's hands into his. Harry followed dumbly, wondering what was wrong with himself.

" _Horan_ _!_ " Louis sang as he speed-walked to the front desk (making sure Harry was following, of course), placing Dusty on the counter before him. The puppy barked when Harry stopped behind Louis, trying to jump to him. Startled, Louis yelped a bit and tripped, falling back on Harry's chest, his caramel hair now in Harry's face.

"Oops," Louis blushed, and Harry, being as suave as ever, helped Louis with his hands on his waist-- which. Very unnecessary if you ask me, but oh well.

"Hi," Harry breathed when Louis turned to look at him, eyes shining and _well, well, well. His beautiful eyes were indeed a little dilated._

Meant progress of course.

"Louis!"

A voice snapped the two out of the weird stupor both had been put in due to the very little proximity between them. Harry noticed sourly as Louis grinned, when Niall walked out the back door, glasses balanced on his nose. "What's it, mate?"

"We've a donor!"

Niall smiled appreciatively at Harry, the latter being petty as fuck, just then turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Mr. Styles?"

"Oh, huh?" Harry looked back at the two before him, moving his gaze from the little girl on the stool that his gaze had strayed to.

"Hey, m'Niall!" Niall introduced himself, and Harry blinked, never liking to give people handshakes, but relented this one time when he felt Louis' gaze on him. "Really appreciate the support, mate."

"Just Harry please. No problem," He smiled tight-lipped. Niall nodded after he took a look at Louis. "Oh!" Louis exclaimed when Niall nudged him, his attention back from Dusty who licked his cheek. "Yeah, yeah, just--" Louis grinned at Niall and the blonde rolled his eyes in clear fond. "Well okay, then I'll get the form from the back. Open the site up for 'arry 'ere?"

Louis nodded, and okay, maybe Niall wasn't all too bad, then.

Harry noticed when Louis shot a short worried look at the quiet girl on the stool Harry had seen, and took Dusty from his arms when he moved to the back of the counter. "Um... Just a minute..." Louis murmured as he worked on the computer, and Harry shrugged. Sighing when Louis whispered an incredulous _'No connection?'_ to himself, his gaze strayed to where the little girl sat. Figuring he'd have to wait a bit when Louis cursed in a whisper and shot him an apologetic look throwing a _'Sorry, doesn't happen a lot-- donations',_ Harry walked to sit beside the girl on the stool. He side-eyed with a small smile when the girl gasped a little, her attention on Dusty, who attentively sniffed her shoulder.

"Hi," Harry smiled charmingly, and the girl blushed, her eyes wide and arms folded on her lap as she looked back to her hands in a flash. _She's shy,_ Harry noted, "Do you want to touch him?" Harry laughed a bit when Dusty licked under his jaw, the puppy seeming to know it was his tickle spot. The girl looked at him shyly, and nodded, "Yeah." She whispered.

Harry wordlessly shifted a bit, letting Dusty sniff her tentative fingers before they sunk into his soft fur. "Soft, inn'he?" Harry asked, and the girl smiled up at him, a bit more relaxed, giggling when Dusty chased her finger to lick it. "What-- what's his name?"

"Dusty."

"Dusty?" She giggled, "M'Darcy. Hey, Dusty! I used have a puppy just like you," She whispered, and Harry left the words hanging where they were. It seemed like a smart decision. She watched attentively when Harry scratched behind Dusty's ear and doing the same after a look of confirmation from Harry. Harry just let Darcy play with Dusty, finally taking note of Louis who stood before him, a form clutched in hand, misty-eyed and a bit lost in his thoughts. Worried, and taking note of the girl beside him, Harry handed Dusty to Darcy, "Hey, can you look after him for me a bit? He's very precious."

Darcy nodded with shining eyes, "Yeah! Okay, Mr..."

"Harry," Harry smiled, and Darcy grinned at Dusty, "Okay, Mr. Harry."

Harry nodded and then stood up, waving a hand before Louis' eyes. "Louis?"

Louis snapped his eyes to Harry, wiping his eyes, his cheeks blooming pink. "I-I..."

"Are you alright?"

Harry asked, surprised that this time, he really wanted an answer.

"Yeah!" Louis breathed, his eyes flickering up to meet Harry's, and for a second, Harry was taken aback at how _blown_ Louis' eyes were. Because, _what had he done to progress that much in Louis' good books?_

Eh... Must be the tears.

Which, why--

"Follow me!" Louis chirped softly, leading him over to the counter.

Harry followed behind Louis, the latter constantly flickering his gaze to the green-eyed lad, lip trapped under his bottom lip. "You, um, sign-in here," Louis showed Harry, and Harry did so, a concentrated look on his face. "Okay," He squinted his eyes, "Hm," He hummed, "Is 150k okay? Or would you--"

" _What?_ " Louis asked with wide eyes, " _1_ _50_? Wh--"

"Woah," Harry breathed, startled by how much Louis' shining, pretty eyes were blown.

Louis paused, blushing under Harry's probing gaze, "What?" He asked, leaning back with blooming cheeks when Harry leaned forward to check whether what he was seeing was true enough.

"Oh," Harry leaned back with a nonchalant clear of his throat, pulling himself together, "Sorry," He muttered and turned back to the screen, "My manager usually takes care of these," He shrugged, "Is it not enough?"

"It's--" Louis placed a hand on the counter and leaned forward with an earnest expression, "It's _more_ than enough!" He exclaimed, eyes positively glistening. "It's-- It's--"

Louis bounced on his toes, and Harry involuntarily let a smile slip on his face at how much the lad was excited.

"...Lou?" Niall came out from the room behind the counter, and Harry grudgingly dragged his gaze to the confused blonde who was beaming at Harry. "What the 'ell is it, mate?"

Harry shrugged at him, feeling a blush creeping up his neck at how _smitten_ Louis seemed with him.

_What the fuck. Harry Styles does not blush._

"Harry here is going to donate 150k, Ni!" Louis threw, watching as his best mate's eyes widened, "Ah, I could kiss you now!" Louis laughed, and Harry blurted, "Well, why don't you?"

Louis froze, a slow flush travelling up his neck, "Wh-what?"

Niall raised his brows with a faint, sly smirk, creeping backwards slowly.

Harry side-eyed Louis with a crooked smirk.

_Oh, damn friendship. He wanted to kiss him._

"I said, _then why don't you?_ " He grinned, unabashed, when Louis only stuttered with bloomed cheeks, a warning glare directed at his bestfriend who slinked away with a silent cackle.

"You don't mean that," Louis crossed his arms, turning his head.

"Do I?" Harry turned, hip resting against the counter, arms crossed as he flirted without shame.

Oh, flirty Harry was predatory Harry.

No prey escaped unscathed.

Louis slid his eyes over to Harry, blushing furiously under his gaze. "Well, yeah."

"Not even my cheek?" Harry prodded cheekily. Louis pouted his lips as he looked down. He looked up from under his lashes, and Harry's smirk deepened. "Just one. Maybe."

"I think I can work with that," He smiled with both dimples popping (he's told he looked quite charming that way), and turned to donate the said amount. Louis' phone chimed with the notification, and Louis' breath hitched as he slipped the device out hesitantly. Eyes flickering up to Harry's encouraging ones, he opened the text message that notified him of the deposit.

"Thank you," Louis breathed, voice warm. This made Harry feel all sorts of things.

Other than his mum, _occasionally_ his sister and Liam, no one else really talked to him that way.

Quirks of being a realistic, attractive, rich brat, really.

And then Louis was stepping forward, on his tippy toes, cupping Harry's neck for leverage, and pressed his lips to his cheek softly. Harry's breath hitched with how intimate the moment felt, Louis' tantalising scent swirling around him.

Lingering, Louis dropped back to his heels, with a shy glint in his eyes. Harry breathed out a, "I don't think I felt that-- doesn't count," And was rewarded with a soft giggle that made him pause.

"I-- Can I have your number please, Louis?"

* * *

"Oh, I love you, bud!" Harry chuckled as his pup attacked him with ferocious licks, and Liam raised his brows at his mate.

"--You cute bud, I owe you everything. Who's a good boy? Hm? Who's a good boy?"

"Okay..." Liam drawled suspiciously, "What's the good mood? Care to share?"

"I got Louis' number!" Harry cheered, "I think Dusty helped a lot."

"You-- you got Louis' _number? How in the hell--_ What for??"

Harry raised his brows, a sarcastic smile on his face, "What for? You tell me."

"That's not what I meant," Liam scowled.

"He even kissed me--"

"Oh, boy."

"--on the cheek. He's... He's _sweet,_ Liam. I don't think he's the type to kiss on first glance, you arse."

Liam fish mouthed, pressing a hand to Harry's forehead, "But _you_ are. What the hell?"

Harry batted away his hands, scoffing. "He's different."

" _You're_ being different!"

"Are you done?" Harry asked, scratching behind Dusty's ear with a petulant scowl, not admitting to the fact that Liam was right.

"Sure, mate..." Liam leaned back with raised brows.

"Oh and Leeyum?"

"What?"

"I donated 150k."

"You-- you _what?!_ "

* * *

A month passed.

The news of Harry's donation spread like wildfire (he was sure it was because of the girl who recognised him when he'd gone there), and Louis was overwhelmed by the amount of support he'd begun to gain from Harry's fans for his cause.

He and Harry texted daily. Harry would render Louis speechless with rosy cheeks, and he'd attempt to cope with Harry's witty flirting.

It was another month before Harry finally asked Louis on a date.

"I want to take you out. On a date," Harry had said through the phone, all the way in the US for a Gucci shoot.

Louis blushed with wide eyes, looking behind at the gathering he'd been invited to. He'd ditched them to take this call, since the timezones were different.

"Date?" He squeaked. He should've expected it to happen, really, but he was still surprised.

"Or... You don't want to," Harry said slowly, "Have I fucked this up between us?"

"You're awfully forward on the phone," Louis mumbled, and Harry snorted softly, "Yes, well. I'm always distracted when I'm with you."

Louis hummed, "Uh huh?" He grinned shyly.

"Mhm," Harry drawled, smiling softly. "You're a bloody distraction. The best kind."

" _Harry!_ " Louis laughed in disbelief, still not understanding why Harry was hell bent on telling him such affectionate words.

"What? 've to say the truth," Harry chuckled, and Louis blushed deeper, "And... No, you haven't ruined anything," Louis blushed, "I... I'll go with you."

"...You will?" Harry breathed, and Louis bit his lip, smiling when Niall wiggled his brows from across the room.

"Yeah."

"Great! I'll see you next week. Text you the details later?"

"Mhm."

"Okay," Harry replied, "I have to go now, Liam's glaring at me."

Louis giggled, "Tell him I said hi."

"No," Harry said petulantly, "He won't hear that from me. You're mine."

Louis blushed darker, giggling at his antics, "Harry," He chided, and grinned when Harry grumbled to himself on the other side. "Fine. Blow me a kiss, and I'll reconsider."

"But I'm in a gathering!" Louis gasped, and Harry hummed, "I'm still waiting," He crooned, full well knowing the effect he had on the blue-eyed lad.

Louis blushed shyly, pressing his lips to the mic, voice muffled, "Doef thif count?"

Harry giggled, "Okay, love. Thank you," He smacked a loud kiss in return, smirking back at Liam's suspicious stare, "See you soon."

"See you, Harry."

* * *

Louis was all about finding happiness in simplicity.

Harry was...

Harry was not.

He was influential, had a booming bank balance, and didn't see a problem with taking little shy _Louis_ to a bloody gala dinner for their first date. Besides, he thought it was a perfect way to introduce Louis to his 'other' life. Well, _all_ of him.

"Harry?" Louis peeked outside at the flashing cameras, swallowing nervously. It had taken him a lot to agree to the charity event the other month, and now being thrust into the spotlight on the first date, when it was supposed to be quiet and romantic, didn't seem too ideal.

"Yes, love?" Harry asked as he intertwined their fingers, making Louis duck his head shyly. Harry fixed his hair in the window, getting ready to step out.

"I'm-- I'm not sure--"

"You look stunning, Lou," Harry interrupted, eyes raking down Louis' fitted formal attire.

Perhaps he looked a bit too stunning.

He didn't want anyone else looking at Louis. He proclaimed as much.

Louis stuttered and blushed again, bright eyes looking up at Harry through the lashes. "Thank you. You look wonderful, too."

Harry preened at the compliment, smirking down at Louis, "I know, darling. I've dressed to impress," He winked.

Really.

That should have been the first strike.

Before Louis could think about the arrogant answer, the door was being opened and he was slipping out after Harry, uncomfortable and feeling small.

That should've been the second.

And really, the night wasn't going well at _all,_ Louis beginning to wonder who really Harry was as the 'date' progressed.

Louis was forced to pose beside _the great Harry Styles_ , was forced to sit beside several other top models as they scrutinised him for dinner. He was forced to accept that he didn't have a choice, and the sweet Harry who stumped him speechless with his words was no where to be found as he boasted of his recent shoot, of becoming YSL's new face, and of his _stunning date who had a nice arse_.

Stunning date who had a nice arse.

Was that all Louis was?

Louis excused himself from the table, eyes flickering from his shoes to the lad (Harry's colleague from Gucci, he'd introduced himself as) who'd said those words, avoiding Harry's gaze completely.

He needed to leave.

He had to. He'd been there for 3 hours, and that was all it took for him to understand what he would have to deal with if he stayed with Harry.

Louis was surprised to find the rude, mean side of the handsome lad, and was surprised to see that the people around him adored him for who he was. Adored him for just that.

Louis didn't want any part in it.

He was, for a lack of better words, _disappointed._

Harry was too good to be true. And now, he knew.

Louis felt guilty, slipping out the back of the venue, calling Niall to come pick him up, then turning off the device.

But he couldn't breathe inside. He hadn't been given any attention from Harry once they'd gone in, and Louis didn't think he could take it anymore. Seeing a whole new side of Harry, threw him off.

He vaguely remembered Niall talking of tabloids on Harry, and he remembered defending him.

But he saw the words come to life that night.

He was quiet when Niall pulled up before him, quiet as they went to drop him off at his place, was quiet as Niall hugged him and told him it would be okay, even if he didn't know what had happened.

Louis sniffled softly, finally letting himself loose, dressing into his soft, comfortable clothes, cuddling into his sheets. He'd liked Harry.

 _So much_.

He thought he was perfect.

But then he wasn't.

He felt so under appreciated and unworthy, standing beside a proud Harry.

Really, he should've known, the clues were all _there._

But he didn't.

Louis sat up with a soft frown when his doorbell rang. Could it be Harry?

He hesitantly rested his small socked feet on the ground, padding over to the door. He latched the chain on the door and peeked open, coming face to face with a restless Harry who looked up in a flash. His hair was mussed up, far from its usual perfection, as though he'd run his fingers through it many-a-times.

"Lou!" Harry breathed, leaning forward to rest his hands on the doorframe, flinching when Louis almost closed the door in reflex. "Sorry," Louis whispered and took off the latch, opening it wide, surprised when he was engulfed in Harry's arms as soon as he did.

"I was so worried," Harry murmured lowly, nosing into Louis' soft hair, and pressing his lips to his temple.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Louis sniffled, guilt now zipping through him, "But I had to go."

Harry shook his head, not understanding, "You-- you could've just told me," He said, "I-- we would've left that instant, Lou."

Louis released his hold on Harry, stepping back, watching as clear confusion took its place on Harry's face. "I wanted to leave, because of you."

Harry looked as though he couldn't wrap his head around the situation at all.

He couldn't.

No one had ever rejected Harry before, and didn't really know whether this was a rejection.

He kind of thought it was...

_If Louis was back home, and he was at the gala._

"I'm sorry, Harry," Louis said gently, "I-- I thought," He twisted his fingers shyly, "Um, we wouldn't work out, okay?"

Harry snapped his head up, heart constricting in his chest. "What?"

"We, um, we wouldn't work out," Louis said, "We're very different from each other--"

Harry was then cupping Louis' face, face morphed into a confused frown, "I don't understand," He said hurriedly, "I-- we were having a good time! And don't tell me we wouldn't work, Lou," Harry said, "You-- you're the only person I've ever liked. You're beautiful, and I love when I make you blush--"

Louis blushed shyly, "You were having a good time, Harry," Louis said, "You-- I didn't really have your attention. You didn't defend me when your friend um, said that, um."

Harry shook his head, "That was a compliment, Lou, I promise--"

"You don't understand, Harry," Louis said gently, as if he were explaining to a child. Perhaps he was.

"Then _make_ me," Harry said softly, swallowing at the hesitance in Louis.

Louis chewed on his lip, sniffling, "Why do you even like me, Harry?"

Harry didn't hesitate, "You're beautiful."

Louis sighed, removing Harry's hands, "It's not always about beauty, Harry. It's never about physical appearances."

Harry's mouth dropped open, frozen as he watched Louis step back from his touch.

He hadn't realised.

He watched Louis; his pretty Louis who looked so solemn and saddened and so so lovable in his oversized sweatshirt and loose sweatpants, and his messy feathery brown hair, and his passionate blue eyes.

He realised, nothing looked more beautiful than this picture painted into his mind.

It wasn't that Harry prided himself in being able to tell who was 'beautiful' and who wasn't. But in that moment, he knew...

He'd been wrong all along.

And _God,_ he loved Louis. He loved him for who he made Harry. He made Harry a better person.

He made Harry feel like he _deserved_ to feel special. All those lights trained on Harry during his shoots, could never hold a candle to Louis' gaze on him. So genuine in the way they seeked him out. 

All those talks, secret smiles, tentative touches, texting, _everything._

_They made Harry a better person._

"I love you," He blurted, no doubt in his mind, and watched as Louis stumbled in surprise. They'd known each for only 3 months. Really. What was Louis to do? Even if he didn't believe that love was something bound to time, his situation...

Harry disregarded the ironed coat that was fashionably placed on his shoulders as it fell down, reaching forward to wrap Louis in his arms before he hurt himself.

"You don't mean that," Louis protested weakly. Harry shook his head, "Do I?"

Louis pushed at his chest.

"I _mean_ it Lou, I _know_ how I feel," Harry breathed, "Not just because you're beautiful on the outside. Believe me, you're _stunning._ Butbecause you're beautiful on the inside. I don't know anyone else who has a more beautiful soul than you do, Lou. You make me a better person," Harry said fervently, eyes pleading, confused, "I love the way your hand fits in mine. Like a picture. Like it's meant to be. I love your kindness, How attentive you are. I love how you can't go to bed without a cup of tea. I love the freckles on your cheeks, they make you not just a beauty, but they make me adore you for who you are. I know you don't like your tummy or your thighs, but I know, that I'd love them endlessly. I don't know anyone else who'd put their life away selflessly for others, and I don't think I'll ever find someone like you again. Just... Please. I'll change. I'll understand. Give me a chance?"

Louis nodded with tearful eyes and buried his face into Harry's chest, cupping the side of his neck. "I... I adore you, Harry. I'm sure I do. Please don't make me regret this."

"I promise," Harry replied as he tightened his arms around Louis, "I won't. I love you."

Louis got on his tippy toes and kissed Harry's cheek (making him blush a little), smiling softly. "Well... It's still 8. What now?"

"You choose the course," Harry said softly, tucking a strand of Louis' hair behind his ear.

"Oh," Louis breathed, "Well, I do have a bottle of wine I got for my birthday. We could just... Watch movies and talk."

Harry was surprised, but he nodded without hesitation, "That sounds lovely, Lou."

"Okay," Louis bit his lip shyly and pushed his apartment door open, "Come in, Haz."

* * *

"Well," Louis giggled, now slightly drunk but at the edge of highly tipsy as he twirled a curl of Harry's hair with his finger. "Well _I_ think winning someone a plushy at a-- a-- _hic_ \-- carnival is romantic- _er_ than buying them a diamond necklace," He squealed when Harry shook his head, making his curls fly everywhere, and tickle Louis' face.

Harry flickered his gaze to Louis' bitten-red lips and cleared his throat, standing up, "Okay, Lou. I'll win you one on our next date. How's that sound?"

"Smoooooth," Louis giggled and Harry shook his head with a fond smile. "Well time for bed, then."

"Nooooo," Louis moaned and Harry snickered, picking Louis up and walking over to the only bedroom in the apartment.

He pulled down the rather loose t-shirt and adjusted the tight shorts he was wearing (online order, a mistake really) that was given to him by Louis.

Really.

It was outrageously adorable.

But Harry would do it for Louis.

He plopped the smaller lad down on the bed, raising his hands when drunk, clingy Lou whined unhappily. "Stay," Harry said softly, eyes _not_ trailing over to where Louis' sweatshirt had fallen off his shoulder, _nope_.

He quickly got a bottle of chilled water, and jogged back to where Louis was sitting, now having peeled off his shirt.

"Um," Harry stuttered for a bit and shook his head. _What the hell?_

_Harry Styles is better than this._

_What the hell?_

"Lou, drink, please," Harry ordered softly, smiling when Louis complied without complaint. Harry brushed the back of his hand against Louis' cheek, blushing giddily when the small lad nuzzled into his touch with a slow, sleepy blink of his eyes.

"Hazza, stay?"

"You're drunk, Lou," Harry smiled softly, quite stumped and honoured to have been taking care of Louis. He'd never been given a chance like this ever before, really, and now that he did, he wanted to do his best. All the time.

And he would.

"I don't think it's a good idea, love."

Louis pouted, "But... I promise not to do anything."

Harry laughed at the ridiculous situation he was in.

_He might do something, is the thing._

_Something stupid like kiss the lad senseless._

"Hazza, please?" Louis pouted more and peered up at him and-- _dammit Harry was a weak, weak man._

_He won't do anything._

_He won't._

"Okay," He sighed with a fond roll of his eyes, and Louis smiled at him, seemingly a bit more alert than he was a few minutes ago.

They got under the covers, Harry spooning Louis, just listening to each other breathing. Harry leaned over to turn the lamp off and kissed the back of Louis' neck, "G'night Lou. Love you."

When all Louis did was raise the hand that was spooning him and laid a kiss there, Harry was not deterred.

He'd make Louis fall in love with him.

He'd be worth it.

He'd be what Louis needs.

But then half an hour passed and both lads were awake, Harry having been awake since he could hear Louis' quick breathing.

"Lou?"

Louis hummed after a few, "Why are you not asleep, Haz?" He sounded completely sober. And painfully awake.

"I could ask you the same. You were tired."

Louis rubbed Harry's hand, "I... I can't," He confessed softly, and Harry frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"No I-- I..."

"Lou," Harry turned Louis around to face him, a concerned expression glistening on his face under the faint moonlight.

Louis blushed and tucked away from Harry, and Harry pulled him closer. "Hey," He whispered, "Do you want me to talk you through it?"

"No," Louis smiled, then it faded into an embarrassed flush, "I uh... I need medication. I need to have um, sleeping pills for me to go to sleep. Ever since um, then. When me mum..."

Harry's demeanour softened, and he rubbed Louis' back, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Louis shrugged.

"These pills aren't good for you Lou," Harry said, concerned, and Louis shrugged again. He knew they'd change Louis' sleeping patterns in the long run, and damage his over all well being.

"It's okay, Haz. Don't worry," Louis breathed with a small fond smile, blushing at Harry's care. This was the Harry he was falling for. The same Harry who wanted to do anything for Louis' smile.

But then Harry's gaze was intense on his face as their legs intertwined together, "I think that's impossible, Lou. I think I'd always worry," He whispered with a swallow.

Louis' breath hitched as he searched Harry's eyes. And then they were both leaning in, eyes fluttering softly, and--

And then they were kissing.

It was a sweet kiss, no rush, and Louis blushed into the soft touch. Harry's mind was reeling and blank at the same time, and he smiled as they split breathlessly. They hadn't kissed for long. It was just that... They _kissed,_ is all, and _Harry kissed Louis, wow._

And then their lips were back on each other's, a bit more fervent than it was before, and Harry's hand trailed to rest on Louis' curves as Louis' slipped into his hair.

"Do-- do you trust me, love?" Harry breathed choppily as they split with their eyes closed, and Louis nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah. So much."

"Okay," Harry's chest swelled, and he pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips again, "Then-- then will you let me help you sleep?"

Louis peered up at him shyly, "O-okay."

Harry smiled reassuringly, and nuzzled his hair once. "'Kay, love. Love you."

And as their breathing slowed, Harry's hand trailed lower, hovering over Louis' bum. Louis nodded when Harry looked at him, and Harry leaned down to press their lips together once again. Louis sighed softly against his lips once Harry's hand was on his bum, soft as they pressed and massaged. Harry teased his fingers at the waistband of Louis' sweatpants, breath hitching when he realised that he wasn't wearing anything under. "Okay, love?"

Louis nodded with bloomed cheeks, burying his face into Harry's chest and breathing out shakily when Harry's hand slipped under. Harry was gentle, caressing were he could reach, lips pressed to Louis' forehead.

Louis squeaked out when Harry's hand wrapped around him, stilled where they were. Harry's voice was a notch low when he asked, "Can I?"

Louis nodded again and Harry tilted his chin up, "I won't if you don't tell me, love."

_And God, Louis was smitten._

_He was so so smitten._

"Yes," He whispered and shut his eyes when Harry pressed his lips over his. He sighed shakily when Harry's hand moved slowly, thumb pressing under where his skin was tender, smearing the few drops of pre-come for ease.

Louis keened when Harry changed the pace, his lips now pressing tender kisses down his jaw. "H-haz--"

"Sh, love, just relax," Harry husked, and Louis shivered with fluttering eyes.

He gasped when Harry sucked on his skin, hand twisting expertly. Exquisitely.

"Relax," Harry cooed, "Just let go."

And Louis was sleepy. And he was alert. He could feel everything at once yet he couldn't fathom his surroundings.

"Haz, h-haz I'm, I--" Louis blubbered, "I--"

Harry kissed Louis slowly and tugged faster, shutting him effectively, making Louis moan softly.

"Let go, baby. It's okay, close your eyes, re-relax," Harry broke into a low moan when Louis keened high, releasing into his fist.

"Alright?" Harry asked asked softly as he reached for a wet-wipe, wiping down his hand and Louis as much as he could. Louis snuggled closer into his chest and pressed a soft kiss there, eyes already drooping, "Much better, Hazza. Thank you."

"Okay, Lou," Harry grinned as he pressed his smile into Louis' hair, "Love you."

"I... I'm getting there. I promise," Louis drawled sleepily, and Harry giggled with a wide smile. Heart racing in his chest.

"Oh and Lou?"

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful. To me, you are."

"No, beautifu... In the eye of the beholder... Hazza."

"Okay, love," Harry laughed softly as Louis' breathing slowed, "In the eye of the beholder."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope it was cewt
> 
> _If you liked it here's the[fic post ](https://missyoutoosweetcheeks.tumblr.com/post/632877207685087232/in-the-eye-of-the-beholder) :)))) _
> 
> _I'm new on Tumblr lmao hehehe feel free to come say hiiiii_


End file.
